callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Riot
Riot is a map in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It is a Tier 4 map in Exo Survival. It takes place in a bombed out prison after a devastating riot. It is chronologically the first Exo Zombies map. Overview Riot is a medium-sized map utilizing the classic three-lanes design offering two large open areas on the side of the map along with a large destroyed cell block in the middle. The middle of the map is the inside of the prison. There are two levels and four entrances/exits to other parts of the map. The West and East sides of the map are outdoors, the east side is a straight shot with only a few cover spots but the west side has a few small building structures that can be use as hiding spots, high jumps and vantage points. At the North end side is the prison's courtyard, catwalks and chain link fences provide the only source of coverage. Dynamics *Activating the Inmate Tracking System will activate several stationary sentries that act as Tracking Drones and target enemies within range. *On Exo Survival, it will become later in the day as the rounds progress. Exo Survival On the final round of Exo Survival on this map, zombies appear as enemies instead of the normal enemies. Before the round starts, a Manticore bomb goes off, knocking down all the players and disabling their ability to move until the new round starts. The player starts off with their Exo suit disabled (though the Exo Melee is still available) but later on repossesses the ability, and they lose all their weapons, leaving them with an Atlas 45. Also, the HUD is disabled during this round. The player must find new weapons around the map to survive while fighting off zombies until they are prompted to go to a certain escape point. Weapons These are the weapons available after the Manticore is launched. *Atlas 45 with Extended Mags (starting weapon; has unlimited ammo) *Tac-19 *Bulldog *Pytaek *HBRa3 *SN6 *ASM1 *EM1 Ending Cutscene If the player makes it to the escape point, a cutscene is triggered where a Warbird with Gideon on it flies in and attacks the zombies. After this, it hovers so the player's character can get on and, while flying away, Gideon stops to look at the horde and as looking a zombified soldier jumps up, grabbing Gideon. After the cutscene, the player receives the option to customize their character to look like a zombie. Transcript A surviving soldier makes it to the prison courtyard, and closes the door behind him, leaving his teammates inside. He then lights up a flare, and throws it at the yard. Gideon (on comms): LZ's up ahead. Get ready to bail out! The soldier turns around to find zombies approaching the door. He looks down on his gun, which has run out of ammo, and throws it away. He sprints to the court, with hordes of zombies closing in behind. Gideon (on comms): Keep moving! The soldier looks back, and sees hundreds of zombies running at him. Gideon (on comms): Over here! A cloaked Warbird arrives, revealing Gideon inside, who then opens fire on the zombies with a Pytaek. Gideon (on comms): Come on, move it! The soldier then boost jumps into the Warbird. Gideon pulls him in, then continues firing at the zombies. Gideon: (to pilot) Let's go, let's go! He then tends to the soldier. Gideon: 'Are you bitten? Soldier, look at me! Are you bitten? What happened down there?... You're okay. You're safe now sir. There's not many of us left. ''Zombies can be heard screeching from a distance. Gideon looks outside towards the prison, now overrun by zombies. '''Gideon: Jesus... You seeing this? Suddenly, a zombie jumps up and pulls Gideon out. The screen flashes as Gideon screams then blackens. Gallery View of Riot AW.png View of Riot 4 AW.png View of Riot 3 AW.png View of Riot 2 AW.png Personal Magma-Man aw4.jpg|Gameplay on Riot. Video CoD AW ZOMBIES Training Full Horde! Call of Duty Advanced Warfare Exo Zombies Mode Gameplay|Gameplay on the map in Exo Survival, including the bonus wave with zombies. Trivia *The eleventh round in Exo Survival on the map does not count as a survived round; it will only count as 10 rounds instead of 11. This can be seen after completing the map by going to the map in the map selection menu in Private Match or Local and checking the highest number of rounds survived on the map. ** This is the only map where players get survivors won. Other maps just say survivors lost Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Exo Survival Maps